Lord (Overgeared)
Summary Son of Grid and Irene Steim, he is the biggest genius born within the country. His father, Grid, became a king and the one Lord looks up the most through winning a battle with the (formally) strongest player Kraugel. Lord was born with a golden spoon in his mouth as far as most were concerned, born stronger than some adults can get in their life, and smart enough to impress century old beings. Because of this, and his status as a prince, a lot of weight was on his shoulders, although his father once again got his affection by ordering him to enjoy his childhood and train moderately. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B, Varies with Tearing the Sky | At least 8-A, Low 7-C with sword and skills, Varies with Tearing the Sky Name: Lord Steim Origin: Overgeared Gender: Male Age: Newborn | 6 years old Classification: Grid's Son (Has Grid's potential in blacksmithing), Genius of Eternal (Overwhelms all other geniuses in the country, and learns everything 40% faster), One who Will Become a Legend (One that will be part of history. Has 80% chance to be immune to illnesses or abnormalities, and will become invulnerable for 2.5 seconds when deadly wounded) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Willpower Manipulation (So beautiful that he can inflict the status effect bewitched, which makes enemies unwilling to fight. Although this is unlikely to happen in the heat of combat), Regeneration (Can heal from being stabbed in the heart or the head, but not from damage like bone fractures or loss of limbs), Enhanced Senses (Can gauge the power of all those he sees. He noticed Kazim's presence, despite him hiding it so well that no-one else could feel it), Invulnerability for 2.5 seconds after a deadly wound, Accelerated Development (Can level up to level 70 until he becomes 15. Learns everything 40% faster), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (As a named NPC, he is immune to most status effects that don't specifically bypass resistances. Has an 80% of resisting the following regardless of the power bypassing resistances: Resistance Negation, Power Mimicry, Statistics Reduction that reduces his performance, including hunger and physical restraints, Body Puppetry, Power Nullification resist a dragon's nullification like his father. A dragon has "the magic power at the core of the world" and reduces any and all actions "to dust", from magic to simply moving, Petrification, Madness, Poison, Empathic, Soul, Paralysis Inducement, Fire that should burn eternally normally frizzle out once they hit him, Willpower and Curse Manipulation) and Death Manipulation (As a named NPC, instant death skills do not work on him) | All previous, better Accelerated Development (60% increase instead of 40%), Aura (Can use it as a shield, and enhance objects such as when Piarro imbued a bean with aura and killed an enemy with it), Weapon Mastery (Trained by the legendary soldier Asmodel, the legendary farmer Piarro and the strongest assassin Kasim, becoming more skilled than what is humanly possible), Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery (If someone walked into an empty white room with him in it he'd go unnoticed if he wished so), Statistics Amplification (Some of his sword skills increase his stats, likely by 30~80% considering who he his teachers), Holy Manipulation (Has divine power that makes those who can feel aura's view him as completely divine, can heal himself and others and cleanse demons and the undead), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulate and hide in shadows), Clairvoyance over weak demons (Can instinctively know their weakpoints), Healing with potions (only 1 potion every 30 seconds can be taken) | All previous to a heightened extent, -20% damage from darkness and curse type attacks, Energy Manipulation (Can create a "storm" of energy around someone, disturbing their own energy and making them unable to use magic and skills) Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to people who use "as easy to cut up as a bear" as an insult) | City Block level (Level 70, although far superior in stats. He is comparable to a golem capable of creating an earthquake of at least 4.5 potency, as it uses it to throw an army of hundreds off balance and make them fall), Varies with Tearing the Sky (A sword technique that attacks the enemy with an attack potency equal to their own combined with the user's own) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to enemies that can create earthquackes strong enough to collapse a cave, castles, etc.), Small Town level with weapons and skills (Could slightly hurt White, who can survive Grid's Kill, which is X18 stronger than the 8-A enemies Lord scales to), Varies with Tearing the Sky Speed: Athletic Human (Can crawl as fast as a soldier runs) | Subsonic movement speed (Faster than horses), Supersonic combat speed (Comparable to 400 m/s moving targets) | Subsonic travel speed, Supersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to people who move faster than 2 advancement players can see, despite them being able to keep up with a 400 m/s target) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K (Comparable to Chris, who can lift a 1000 ton sword) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class, Small Town Class with weapons and skills Durability: Wall level, Low Multiverse level with invulnerability (Absolute, and not even gods like Rebecca and Yatan (Both of whom create and destroy the world, time, space, etc.) can break it) | City Block level (As a named NPC, he can survive hundreds of attacks on his own level before he dies), Low Multiverse level with invulnerability | Multi-City Block level, Small Town level with armor, Low Multiverse level via invincibility Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman (Comparable to his father in his younger days, when he worked on blacksmithing for several days) | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range, Unknown with Tearing the Sky (The original could literally tear the sky apart, splitting the clouds, tough he likely has an inferior version) | Extended melee range, Unknown with Tearing the Sky Standard Equipment: None notable | Small sword and a hammer | Small sword, hammer and healing potions. Intelligence: Average (Comparable to a 14 year old) | Gifted (A 900 year old elf found Grid saying that "you have to survive until you have taught him all you know" as wishing him to die early) | Gifted Weaknesses: Invulnerability only lasts for 2.5 seconds. Can't properly strike due to having an infantile body | Invulnerability is still limited. Can be mischievous, although rarely dying battle. Can panic if innocent causalities are involved. | Invulnerability is still limited. Can still panic if other people are in danger. Keys: Infant | 3 years old | 6 years old Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Hunter (Monster Hunter) The Hunter's Profile (8-B forms were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Overgeared Category:Male Characters Category:Willpower Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Characters